The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a controller for a gas turbine.
Industrial and power generation gas turbines may have a control system, also referred to as a controller, that monitors and controls turbine operation. These controllers govern the combustion system of the gas turbine based on information and data sensors located at various positions in and around the gas turbine. Control scheduling algorithms are executed by the controller to operate the combustion system of the gas turbine based on the sensor data. Combustion systems for gas turbines are generally sensitive to ambient conditions, such as outside ambient humidity or temperature. In particular, seasonal variations in humidity or temperature may affect the operation of the combustion system.
The gas turbine may create environmental pollutants such as nitrogen oxides (NOx) during operation, which may be emitted as part of the turbine exhaust. Levels of NOx emissions by the gas turbine may be affected by ambient conditions. For example, a high ambient inlet temperature may drive NOx emissions relatively low; high ambient humidity may also lower NOx emissions. Periods of high ambient temperature or high ambient humidity may coincide with periods of high power demand, during which the combustion system of the gas turbine may be operated at a peak firing temperature to meet the high power demand. However, NOx emissions levels may increase as the firing temperature of the combustion system increases. Emissions of NOx from the gas turbine must be maintained below mandated levels in order to comply with emissions regulations.